Love and Miracle
by Hannange
Summary: carterjing mei ecrite par satine


Adresse : satine.black@caramail.com Série : Urgences Genre : Gen Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Notes : -Cette histoire est basée sur mes deux héros préférés de cette série, à savoir Carter et Jing-Mei. Je suis désolée pour tous les fans d'Abby mais c'est un perso que je déteste (cela doit se voir d'ailleurs dans l'histoire !). Cela faisait très longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire sur ces deux –là et le concours de fics présenté par Dru a été le déclic !!J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !!!!! -Ne sachant pas de quelle nationalité est Jing-Mei, je l'ai fait vietnamienne. Je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est pas cela. -Cette histoire est racontée du point de vue de Carter. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait trop « hors caractère ».  
  
LOVE AND MIRACLE J'aurais dû être le plus heureux des hommes. C'est vrai après tout, la femme que je courtisais depuis plus de deux ans avait enfin acceptée de sortir avec moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si vide ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose ? Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Abby était drôle, intelligente, douée dans son travail. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais cet étrange sentiment de manque ? Comme si ce n'était pas ce que je désirais. Pourtant, elle était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé et je me sentais bien avec elle. Et qui plus est, nous partagions un même passé lié à une dépendance. Elle à l'alcool et moi aux médicaments. Nous nous étions beaucoup aidés pour nous en sortir et sans son aide, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. C'est pour cela aussi que je tiens à elle. C'est étrange. Nous venons de passer la nuit ensemble pour la première fois et me voilà, réveillé à me demander pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal alors que je pourrais être en train de dormir dans ses bras. Je suppose que si je me sens comme cela c'est car je viens enfin d'obtenir ce que je désire depuis si longtemps. Ce doit être la dépression que chaque personne ressent après avoir atteint son objectif en ayant travaillé dur pour cela. Je veux dire, un étudiant qui a son examen ou une femme qui accouche passe toujours après par une période de déprime. Je suppose que c'est ce qui m'arrive. Je ne vois pas d'autre explications. Je baille et décide d'arrêter là mes préoccupations sans intérêt. Je ferme les yeux et me tourne pour enlacer Abby. Mais celle-ci refuse mon contact. Ignorant ma déception, je me tourne de mon côté et m'endort bientôt d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je passais la semaine qui suivit à alterner entre le bonheur et la déprime. J'étais heureux car Abby et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble et c'était merveilleux d'être avec elle. Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment de vide en moi que je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître. J'étais frustré. Je ne me comprenais pas. Comment pouvais-je ne pas complètement apprécier la présence de cette femme ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je soupirais. -John, tu vas bien ? Je levai la tête au son de cette voix et ne put m'empêcher de sourire. Jing- Mei se tenait à côté de moi et avait l'air un peu inquiète. -Ne t'en fais pas Deb. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais. Après tout, tout le monde aux urgences avait vu comment je courrais après Abby et de ce fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait compris que j'avais maintenant des doutes. Elle aurait certainement pensé que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. -Si tu le dis. Je grimaçais intérieurement. Sa voix laissait clairement entendre qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. -Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là John. Nous sommes amis tu le sais. Oh oui, je le savais. Deb et moi nous nous connaissions depuis que nous avions été externes, sous la direction du docteur Benton. Et si au départ, uns sorte de rivalité s'était installée, nous étions maintenant devenus très proches. D'ailleurs, de mon côté, je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Quelqu'un à qui je pouvais tout dire sans crainte qu'elle me juge. J'espérais que de son côté, c'était pareil. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de savoir que je comptais pour elle. C'était idiot mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Surtout que je savais que c'était à moi et à moi seul qu'elle parlait de son fils qu'elle avait laissé en adoption. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle me faisait confiance. C'est ce qui me décida. -Tu as fini Deb ? -Oui, dit-elle en commençant à mettre son manteau. -Tu es libre ce soir ? J'aimerais bien qu'on prenne un verre ensemble. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu en dehors du travail. Elle parut clairement surprise et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. J'avais passé tout mon temps libre ces deux dernières années à courir après Abby et j'avais complètement occulté mes amis, dont elle. Alors que je savais pourtant qu'elle comptait pour moi et qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de Michaël. Après tout, j'étais le seul à savoir ce à quoi il ressemblait et ce par quoi, elle était passée. Je sentis un petit sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir. -D'accord. Sa voix douce me sortit de mes pensées et je me promis de faire plus attention à elle. J'étais quand même censé être son meilleur ami. Et à quoi sert un meilleur ami s'il n'est pas là pour écouter l'autre ? -Mais tu ne vois pas Abby ce soir ? -Non, elle a une garde. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et nous sortîmes du County. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Doc Magoo et nous nous installâmes dans un petit coin. Deb commanda un chocolat chaud et moi un café. -Je suis désolé Deb, commençais-je un peu nerveusement. Je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps. -Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es avec Abby maintenant et c'est normal que tu n'aies plus beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Etait-ce un effet de mon imagination mais je crus voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais comme elle disparut aussitôt, je crus avoir rêvé. -Alors comment va ton fils ? Son visage s'illumina et la pensée qu'elle était vraiment ravissante me traversa l'esprit. Je secouais la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. J'étais avec Abby. Avec ABBY, me répétais-je fermement en écoutant Deb parler de son rayon de soleil. -Et j'ai même reçu des photos. Regarde. Elle sortit son portefeuille et me montrais les photos de son fils en train de faire de la balançoire avec son père adoptif ou en train de dormir dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Il y en avait même une où il était en train de jouer avec un petit chien. -Il est vraiment magnifique. Elle hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment fière de Michaël mais je pouvais ressentir sa tristesse. -Tu as fait le bon choix, murmurais-je en lui prenant doucement la main. Elle me sourit faiblement. -Merci John d'être là pour m'écouter. Si tu savais comme cela me fait du bien de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Je lui souris en retour. -Mais dis-moi, je ne parle que de moi mais et toi ? Tu as l'air de couler le parfait amour avec Abby. Je lui racontais alors ce qui m'arrivait. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Je terminais de lui racontais mes pauvres malheurs vraiment insignifiants et attendis de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. -John, tu t'inquiètes pour un rien. Tu es heureux et tu as simplement peur de perdre ce tout nouveau bonheur. Tu as tellement espéré qu'Abby s'intéresse à toi que maintenant tu ne peux pas encore totalement y croire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sentiment passera vite. Deb regarda sa montre et se leva. -Excuse-moi John mais je vais devoir y aller. J'ai une garde tôt demain matin et si je suis en retard, Kerry me tuera, dit-elle en émettant un petit rire. -Je te raccompagne ? -Non merci, j'ai ma voiture. Elle mit son manteau et commença à sortir de l'argent. Je l'arrêtais. -Je t'invite. Pour te remercier de m'avoir écouté et pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là plus souvent. Sa seule réponse fut un sourire. -A demain. Et elle fut partie. Je me levais à mon tour, payais et rentrais chez moi. J'étais heureux de ma soirée. Cela m'avait vraiment manqué de ne plus la voir. Je ne savais pas si ce qu'elle m'avait dit allait vraiment se réaliser et si ce sentiment de manque disparaîtrait mais elle m'avait redonné espoir. Je saluais ma grand- mère et je me couchais, me sentant bien mieux que lorsque je ne m'étais réveillé ce matin. Les jours qui suivirent, je ne vis pas beaucoup Abby. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas la voir mais elle avait des gardes différentes des miennes et quand nous pouvions enfin nous voir, il arrivait toujours quelque chose. Je sais que nous sommes docteurs mais pour une fois, j'aurais aimé avoir moins de blessés à m'occuper. Finalement, l'enfer cessa. Après une dure journée où les urgences furent envahies par un car de personnes âgées qui s'était renversé, je pus la retrouver. Elle était en train de se changer. Je m'approchais doucement et l'enlaçais. Ne plus la voir et ne plus la serrer dans mes bras m'avaient énormément manqué. Elle se dégagea et me sourit. -Et bien Carter, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? -Rien, tu m'as manqué c'est tout. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais elle se dégagea. -Pas maintenant Carter, je suis fatiguée et je voudrais rentrer. J'étais déçu. Moi aussi j'étais fatigué mais j'aurais quand même aimé passer un peu de temps avec elle. Bien sûr, nous n'aurions rien fait de spécial mais j'aurais aimé être à ses côtés, la tenir dans mes bras. Juste savourer sa présence. J'acquiesçais néanmoins. -Je peux au moins te raccompagner ? -Bien sûr ! Nous quittâmes la salle de repos et en chemin, je croisais Deb. Elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée. Mais surtout, je voyais qu'elle avait l'air triste. Je connaissais la raison de cette tristesse. Elle avait perdu un patient cet après-midi et je savais que cela devait être dur pour elle. Deb a beau montré l'image d'une femme forte, je sais que c'est une personne extrêmement sensible en réalité. A cet instant, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour aller la consoler. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais avec Abby et je devais la raccompagner chez elle. Je passais devant elle et lui fis un petit signe de tête, espérant que mes yeux lui montraient ce que je ne pouvais pas dire. Je ne sais pas si elle compris mais elle me sourit légèrement et entra à son tour dans la salle de repos. Je poussais un soupir intérieur et suivis Abby. Je raccompagnais cette dernière, et eut quand même le droit de l'embrasser. J'aurais dû être content. Je ne l'étais pas. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais frustré et je me détestais car le sentiment de vide s'était amplifié lorsque nous nous étions embrassés. La vie est étrange, pensais-je avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir. Le lendemain, j'arrivais aux urgences pour prendre ma garde à huit heures. Contrairement à la veille, je n'eus pas beaucoup à faire. C'est le genre de journées que j'aime. Les patients de l'accident de la veille étaient pour la plupart plus choqués qu'autre chose et donc, ils pourraient sortir le jour même. Je m'occupais de leur dossier de sortie et leur donnais le numéro d'une cellule d'aide pour ceux qui auraient besoin de parler. J'avais à peine fini qu'Abby s'approchait de moi. Elle me demanda si j'étais libre ce soir. Pour elle, toujours. Nous conclûmes alors de se retrouver chez elle. J'étais heureux. J'allais enfin avoir mon Abby pour moi tout seul. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil quand j'aperçus un couple enlacé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Et le regrettais immédiatement. Dans les bras d'un homme asiatique, grand, bien habillé et très séduisant (mais oui, je sais quand même reconnaître un bel homme quand j'en vois un), se tenait Deb. L'homme lui caressait les cheveux et lui parlait doucement. Deb avait la tête posée sur son épaule mais d'ici où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. La situation était facile à comprendre. L'homme était en train de consoler Deb, certainement de la perte de son patient. Je fus étonné par l'intensité des émotions que je ressentis à cet instant précis. Une extrême jalousie envers cet homme qui osait me prendre ma Deb mais surtout de la colère envers moi-même pour ne pas avoir été la consoler hier comme j'en avais eu l'intention à l'origine. Oh là, une minute. Pourquoi venais-je de dire ma Deb ? Je suis avec Abby et je n'éprouve rien pour Deb. Mes paroles sonnèrent faux. Alors pourquoi étais-je jaloux ? Pourquoi aurais-je voulu que ce soit moi dans ses bras ? Mes pensées furent interrompues quand je la vis se diriger vers moi, l'homme sur ses talons. Je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres et espérais que ma haine de cet homme ne serait pas trop visible. -Hé John, je voudrais te présenter mon frère, Vuong Chen. Vuong, je te présente le docteur John Carter. Son frère, c'était son frère. Je faillis hurler de joie. Soudainement, je trouvais l'homme très sympathique. -Enchanté de vous connaître, dis-je en tendant la main. -De même. Jing-Mei m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. La jeune femme rougit. -Hé ! -Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être petite sœur, taquina Vuong en regardant sa sœur tendrement. Il se retourna vers moi. J'étais inquiet pour elle à cause de la perte de son patient. Je sais qu'elle prend les choses trop à cœur et que ce genre d'événements la touche. C'est pour cela que je suis passé ce matin mais avec vous à ses côtés, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Bon, je vais aller me remettre au travail. Il enlaça sa sœur, me serra la main et partit. -Désolée. Il a tendance à exagérer. La voix de Deb n'était qu'un murmure. -Ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère a l'air très sympathique. Que fait-il dans la vie ? -Il est chercheur à la NASA. Si tu veux, je pourrais l'inviter un soir et vous pourriez discuter plus. -D'accord. Notre discussion fut interrompue par les ambulanciers amenant un homme blessé par balles. Deb et moi commençâmes tout de suite à nous occuper de lui. Pendant que nous étions en train de le soigner, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repasser la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu dans ma tête. Deb avait parlé de moi à son frère ! Et ce dernier semblait penser qu'elle m'aimait bien !!! Je me sentis stupidement heureux et heureusement que tout le monde était affairé à soigner le blessé car sinon, ils n'auraient pas manqué de se demander pourquoi je souriais aussi bêtement. Et à vrai dire, je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre. Je suis censé être avec Abby et ne pas être si heureux quand je vois que Deb n'a personne d'autre dans sa vie à part moi. Que m'arrivait-il ? Il faudrait que ce soir, je réfléchisse à tout ça. Oh non, j'avais rendez-vous avec Abby. Depuis quand avoir rendez-vous avec elle me semblait une corvée ? Il y a à peine quelques heures, j'étais complètement fou de joie à l'idée de passer du temps seul avec elle. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Le fait de voir le frère de Deb avait tout changé et m'avait fait prendre conscience de sentiments dont je n'avais même pas conscience. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais exactement ? Ma réflexion allait devoir attendre que je quitte les urgences. Je poussais toutes ces pensées dans un coin de mon cerveau et me concentrais sur l'homme blessé. J'étais à peine arrivé chez Abby que celle-ci commença à m'embrasser. J'étais surpris car ce n'était pas trop son genre d'être si démonstrative dans ses sentiments. Néanmoins, je ne me fis pas prier et répondis avec ferveur à son baiser, effaçant par la même tout doute que j'aurais pu avoir sur ma relation avec Abby. Elle se détacha soudain de moi en souriant et me murmura dans l'oreille : -Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... En entendant ces mots, je sentis mon sentiment de malaise et de vide revenir en force. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ces trois simples mots mais je ne pus rien prononcer. Lorsque j'étais petit, j'avais toujours entendu ma mère et mon père se dire je t'aime alors que tout dans leur attitude ne montrait qu'indifférence et mépris. Je m'étais alors juré de ne dire ces mots qu'à la personne que j'aimerais vraiment, celle dont je serais sûre qu'elle serait LA femme pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de liaisons, je ne le nie pas mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais dit ces mots. Au début de ma relation avec Abby, lorsque nous n'étions que simples amis et que je rêvais d'elle de loin, j'avais songé qu'elle pourrait être mon âme sœur. Et lorsque nous avions été finalement ensembles, ces mots m'avaient traversé l'esprit mais je ne les avais jamais dit haut, par crainte qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques et qu'elle se moque de moi. Et voilà, aujourd'hui elle attendait que je les lui dise et je ne pouvais pas. J'étais bloqué à cause de stupides sentiments que je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais hurlé. Abby est la bonne, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je le lui dire ? -Alors ? Sa voix impatiente interrompit mes pensées. -Je...Je...Je suis désolé, répondis-je en baissant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas. Mon cœur m'interdisait de dire les mots qu'elle attendait. Abby se détourna. Elle était furieuse. -Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes ? C'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Jamais je n'avais vu Abby comme ça. Elle avait le visage déformé par la colère et elle crachait les mots plus qu'elle ne les parlait. J'étais abasourdi. Où était passée ma gentille petite Abby ? Et pourquoi était-elle si furieuse ? Ce n'était qu'un blocage passager. J'étais persuadé que tout allait s'arranger. -Qui cela peut-il être ? Cette sainte nitouche de Susan ? Ou cette petite pute de Jing-Mei ? La gifle partit toute seule. Je regardais la joue d'Abby se couvrir de la marque de ma main. Puis je regardais celle-ci. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la frapper ? Je savais juste que je n'avais pas supporté qu'elle parle de Deb comme cela. -J'ai ma réponse. Sa voix était glaciale. Tu peux prendre tes affaires. Avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, elle m'avait poussé vers la porte et je ne pus que regarder d'un air hébété la porte fermée de son appartement. Je me dirigeais d'un pas mécanique vers ma voiture où j'entrais et posais la tête sur le volant. Il fallait que je réfléchisse aux événements de ces derniers temps. Il y avait eu tout d'abord le vide que j'avais ressenti au contact d'Abby alors que j'aurais dû être le plus heureux des hommes. Puis, il y avait eu cette étrange jalousie envers le frère de Deb et ce fort sentiment de joie en apprenant qu'elle m'aimait bien. Ensuite, le fait que j'avais été incapable de dire je t'aime à Abby. Et pour finir, je venais de frapper la femme que j'étais censé ai...Non, même là je ne pouvais le dire. Donc, je reprends. La femme avec qui j'étais censé sortir car elle venait d'insulter une femme que je trouvais merveilleuse mais qui aux dernières nouvelles n'étais que mon amie. J'étais confus. Si je regardais mes actions passées, elles avaient tendance à démontrer que je ne tenais pas autant que je le pensais à Abby. Et le sentiment de vide que je ressentais près d'elle lorsque nous étions intimes confirmait cette hypothèse. Mais pour Deb, que ressentais-je exactement ? J'adorais passer du temps avec elle, à parler de tout et de rien. J'aimais être près d'elle quand elle parlait son fils et qu'elle avait alors sur le visage cette expression de bonheur teintée d'une certaine tristesse. J'aimais sa compassion envers les malades. Contrairement à Abby qui montrait toujours une certaine froideur vis-à-vis des patients, Deb avait toujours montré beaucoup de sollicitude. J'aimais quand elle s'inquiétait pour moi, surtout lorsque j'avais été blessé. J'aimais son rire, sa fragilité, sa force de caractère dans les fortes situations. Je l'aimais tout court et je me voyais bien vieillir avec elle. Je me raidis. Que venais-je de dire ? Je l'aimais ? J'aimais Deb ? Mais je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps ! Si je l'aimais, pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Une phrase de ma grand-mère me revint alors en mémoire. Celle-ci m'avait dit un jour que l'on est vraiment sûr que l'on aime quelqu'un quand on se voit vieillir avec et que dans cinquante ou soixante ans, on aura toujours envie d'être aux côtés de cette personne, de vouloir son bonheur et de vouloir la protéger de tous les malheurs du monde. C'est exactement ce que je ressentais avec Deb. Mais alors, j'étais amoureux ? Tout d'un coup, je me sentis plus léger comme si, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le départ. Je souris et eu envie de hurler ma joie. Oui, j'aimais Deb et cela venait du plus profond de mon cœur.Je me rendais compte maintenant que ce que j'éprouvais pour Abby n'était que du désir et encore, après ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, je n'éprouvais plus rien du tout. Il fallait que je parle à Deb et que je lui explique mes sentiments pour elle. Je ne voulais pas perdre une minute de plus. Je regardais ma montre. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Parfait. Je démarrais et sans un regard en arrière, je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de la femme qui, je le savais maintenant, était mon âme sœur. Je venais d'appuyer sur la sonnette et j'attendais qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Mon dieu, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi nerveux que le jour de mon premier rendez-vous avec Kevan Summers en première année de collège. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand elle ouvrit la porte. Je ne pus que la regarder stupidement. Je venais apparemment de la tirer du lit car elle était en chemise de nuit et elle avait les cheveux dans tous les sens. Pour moi, elle était superbe. -John, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Il est sans doute encore tôt pour toi mais moi, j'ai une garde qui commence tôt demain et... -J'ai rompu avec Abby, la coupais-je. Elle était maintenant tout à fait réveillée. -Oh, je suis désolée. Je t'en prie, entre. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer et alla mettre un peignoir pendant que je m'installais dans son salon. Elle prépara du café et j'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi. C'était la première fois que je venais chez elle et j'aimais ce que j'y vis. En un instant, je me sentis à l'aise. J'étais entouré de couleurs chaudes, chatoyantes et sur la commode, on distinguait de nombreuses poupées qui entouraient des cadres contenant des photos de son fils, de son frère et d'un couple que je soupçonnais être ses parents. Je me casais un peu plus sur le canapé moelleux et essayais de mettre à jour mes idées. Deb revint de la cuisine et me tendit une tasse de café. Les prochaines minutes furent silencieuses, chacun sirotant sa boisson. Puis finalement, elle rompit le silence. -Tu vas bien John ? J'aimais la façon dont elle prononçait mon prénom. Elle était l'une des seules à m'appeler par mon nom de baptême. Même Abby alors que c'était ma petite amie m'appelait Carter. -Je sais que tu étais très amoureux d'Abby. -Tu te trompes Deb. Elle me regarda d'un air surpris. -Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Je croyais l'aimer mais en fait, je n'éprouvais pas ce genre d'émotions pour elle. Il a fallu qu'elle me demande de lui dire que je l'aimais pour que je me rende compte que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car il y a déjà une autre femme dans ma vie. Une femme qui est merveilleuse et dont je suis éperdument amoureux. J'en suis sûr. Cette femme c'est toi Deb. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Mes sentiments ont certainement évolué avec le temps, passant de l'amitié à un amour très puissant et profond et qui, je le sais, ne disparaîtra jamais. Je suis désolé de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant. J'ai été aveugle bien longtemps. Mais si tu me laisses, je te promets de rattraper le temps perdu et de t'aimer et de te chérir comme tu le mérites. J'avais fini de lui dire tous ces sentiments qui logeaient dans mon cœur et je baissais la tête. Je n'osais la regarder en face. J'étais tellement effrayé qu'elle me rejette... Soudain, je la vis se lever et s'approcher de moi. Je gardais les yeux baissés. Je sentis ses douces mains se poser sur mon visage pour forcer ce dernier à se relever. Je croisais alors son regard brillant de larmes. Je me détestais immédiatement pour avoir embué ces merveilleux marrons de larmes. -Oh John, si tu savais combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ces mots. Elle sourit. Quoi ? -Je t'aime aussi. Depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne veux me l'avouer. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand tu as commencé à t'intéresser à Abby. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je la détestais. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que je la détestais à cause de toi. Je savais que tu ne me considèrerais jamais autrement que comme une amie, même très proche. Alors j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je ne regrette rien car cela m'a donné un merveilleux cadeau en la personne de Michaël. Te voir avec elle m'a énormément fait souffrir mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci est oublié par ce que tu viens de me dire. Redis-le moi encore, je veux vérifier que ce ne soit pas un rêve... Comment aurais-je pu lui refuser quelle que chose quand elle me regardait comme cela ? Je m'empressais de répondre à ses désirs. -Je t'aime Deb. -Je t'aime aussi John. Je me penchais alors pour goûter pour la première fois ses lèvres. Et tandis que j'en prenais possession, je me sentis pour la première fois... Complet. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux que depuis ces deux mois que Deb et moi sortions ensembles. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais bien dans ma peau et en harmonie avec moi-même. Je ne pouvais imaginer à présent la vie sans elle et me demandait chaque jour en voyant son magnifique sourire comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle si longtemps. J'avais craint au début que notre relation ne serait pas bien acceptée par les autres membres des urgences ou par notre famille mais curieusement, ils furent tous heureux pour nous. Et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Ma plus grande inquiétude avait été au sujet d'Abby. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire en apprenant qu'elle avait été évincée par Deb. Mais là aussi mes craintes se révélèrent vaines. En effet, ne supportant certainement pas d'avoir été plaquée (mademoiselle a un énorme ego), elle avait démissionné des urgences le lendemain même du jour où j'avais avoué à Deb mes sentiments. Je dois dire que son départ passa complètement inaperçu. Luka la regretta un peu mais comme tout le monde, il l'oublia vite et d'ailleurs, il sort maintenant avec Susan et a l'air très heureux. Ils forment un joli couple et je suis content pour eux. Dans cinq jours, c'est le vingt-quatre décembre et coïncidence, c'est aussi notre anniversaire. Pour fêter ces deux événements, j'avais décidé d'emmener mon coeur dans un restaurant que je connaissais et qui a une atmosphère très romantique. Cela serait parfait pour passer du temps avec la femme que j'aimais. J'espère que cette petite sortie en amoureux se passera bien. Deb a été malade ces derniers temps et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle rechute à cause de moi. Je dois avouer que nous pourrions très bien passer le réveillon et notre anniversaire chez elle ou chez moi mais j'ai une idée derrière la tête. Je sais que Deb est la femme de ma vie et je veux que notre engagement devienne officiel. Oui, je veux l'épouser et j'ai l'intention de lui demander samedi, au restaurant. J'espère qu'elle dira oui. Je lui ai acheté un solitaire comme bague de fiançailles et je serais le plus heureux des hommes si elle acceptait de bien vouloir la porter. Deb est en train de dormir à côté de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à un ange. Mon ange tombé du ciel. Avec elle, je partageais tout, le bon comme le mauvais et je lui disais des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. Elle savait également toujours trouver les mots justes pour me consoler et me remonter le moral quand j'avais le blues. Quelque fois, nous passions des nuits à parler de tout et de rien, que ce soit en déambulant au hasard des rues ou tout simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'ai toujours aimé tenir les gens que j'aime et bien souvent, mes conquêtes passées n'aimaient pas cela. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux enfin satisfaire à ce petit caprice. Deb n'y tient pas et au contraire, adore se pelotonner dans mes bras. Avec elle, je me sens vivant. Comme si avant, je n'avais fait qu'exister. Je caresse son visage endormi. Elle est si belle...Nous venons de faire l'amour et comme toujours avec elle, cela a été magique. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Appelez-moi un incorrigible romantique mais j'ai à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que la terre sort de son axe tellement je suis secoué par l'intensité des émotions qui nous enveloppent lorsque nous devenons un corps et une âme. Deb murmure dans son sommeil des mots inintelligibles et se serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Je souris et mon cœur se serre de joie. J'embrasse doucement son front et ferme mes yeux, espérant la retrouver au pays des rêves. Lorsque nous entrons dans le restaurant, beaucoup de têtes masculines se tournent pour suivre Deb des yeux. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle est éblouissante ce soir. Vêtue d'un long fourreau noir mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine et d'un collier d'émeraudes que son frère lui a offert pour son anniversaire, elle éclipse sans aucun effort toutes les femmes présentes ce soir. Je suis si fier que cette femme superbe soit à moi. Désolé pour vous les garçons mais cette magnifique créature est à moi. Et si tout va bien ce soir, elle le sera jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, même jusqu'à la fin des temps si j'ai mon mot à dire là dessus. Nous nous asseyons dans un petit coin et le maître d'hôtel nous demande si nous voulons un apéritif. Deb refuse mais je commande un whisky. J'ai besoin de ce courage que l'alcool peut m'apporter. Je passe le repas comme dans un rêve. Honnêtement, je serais incapable de dire ce que j'ai mangé ou ce dont nous avons parlé. Je suis tellement effrayé de sa réponse... Lorsque je pose le verre contenant le digestif que j'ai commandé, je sais que c'est l'heure de me lancer. J'ouvre la bouche mais... -Deb. -John. Deb et moi nous nous regardons stupidement avant d'éclater de rire. Nous venons de parler en même temps ! Je lui souris et dis : -Vas-y, à toi l'honneur. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et je remarque pour la première fois qu'elle a l'air nerveuse. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi serait-elle dans cet état ? J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave à me dire... -Voilà, euh...Je suis enceinte. Silence. Je ne peux que la regarder fixement en me répétant les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Je suis enceinte. Je suis enceinte. Je suis enceinte. Oh mon Dieu. Cela veut dire que je vais être papa ? Que je vais avoir un enfant de ma merveilleuse Deb ? J'avais toujours voulu des enfants mais avec les vies que nous menons et la perte récente de Michaël, je n'avais jamais osé aborder la question avec elle. Et voilà que maintenant, elle m'annonçait qu'elle avait dans son ventre un petit être qui était le fruit de notre amour ? J'avais envie de hurler ma joie au monde entier... Je souris et me levant, je m'approchais de sa chaise et je l'enlaçais tendrement. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait été malade récemment. -Oh Deb, je suis si heureux... Elle s'écarte un peu et je peux voir son visage. Elle a les yeux pleins de larmes mais elle sourit. -Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais si peur de ta réaction car nous n'avons pas parlé du fait d'avoir des enfants. Ta réaction me remplit de joie...Oh John, je suis si heureuse de porter notre enfant et crois-moi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Michaël. Je quitterais les urgences pour m'occuper correctement de lui. -Et je t'aiderais, je lui murmure doucement au creux de l'oreille. Je la sens acquiescer doucement contre mon épaule avant de me repousser gentiment. -Mais et toi, que voulais-tu me dire ? Je sens ma nervosité revenir en force. J'étais tellement perdu dans ma bulle de bonheur que j'en avais oublié ce que j'avais prévu de lui demander ce soir. Je sors la petite boîte, je l'ouvre et la présentant devant Deb, je lui demande : -Deb, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et tu me rendrais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme. Je suis stressé. Le fait qu'elle porte notre enfant ne veut pas dire qu'elle va forcément accepter ma demande mais il y a de fortes chances quand même...Oh la la, je ne veux pas être présomptueux mais si elle acceptait, elle me rendrait si heureux et de plus, notre enfant aurait ainsi une véritable famille. Dis oui... Finalement, après ce qui me semble une éternité, je la vois éclater en sanglots. Je m'inquiète un peu mais je me rassure en voyant son sourire. -Oui, me dit-elle à travers ses larmes. Par ce simple mot, je me sens comme un géant capable de vaincre la terre entière. Je me retiens de hurler mon bonheur et prenant l'anneau, je le lui glisse à l'annulaire gauche. Elle le regarde quelques instants et se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre tendrement en fermant les yeux. Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Deb porte notre enfant et elle a accepté de m'épouser. Je ne peux rien demander de plus. Nous sortons du restaurant après les félicitations du personnel et de quelques clients qui ont assisté à la scène. Je prends la main de ma fiancée dans la mienne et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Je veux passer chez moi pour dire à ma grand-mère que Deb a accepté ma demande et après, nous voulons appeler nos parents. Soudain, surgit devant nous un homme masqué avec un couteau à la main. Deb émet un petit cri et je la rapproche de moi. -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ma voix est menaçante. -Tout. Les cartes de crédit comme les bijoux. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mon ange et de mon enfant, surtout que cet homme a dans les yeux une lueur mauvaise. Mieux vaut faire ce qu'il dit. Après tout, ce ne sont que des biens matériels, facilement remplaçables. Je lui tends mon portefeuille et je force Deb à en faire autant. Celle-ci s'exécute rapidement. -Nous pouvons partir ? Je veux partir le plus vite possible et mettre le plus de distance entre cet homme et Deb. -Pas encore. Je veux aussi ce solitaire. L'homme veut la bague de fiançailles de Deb. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Deb a caché sa main derrière son dos. -Non, cette bague est le gage de l'amour de John pour moi. Jamais vous ne l'aurez. -Toi l'asiatique, t'as intérêt à obéir. Tout se passe alors très vite. L'homme s'approche de Deb et commence à vouloir lui prendre la bague. Comme dans un rêve, je les vois se débattre. Soudain, Deb pousse un cri de douleur et s'effondre par terre. Elle a le ventre en sang. L'homme vient de la frapper avec son couteau. Réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire, l'homme s'enfuit sans demande son reste. -Non, non, DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB. Je hurle en accourant à ses côtés. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je sais que je suis médecin et que j'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de cas mais là, je suis tétanisé. C'est ma Deb qui est là par terre, le ventre en sang. Je suis trop impliqué. En un instant, je viens d'oublier toutes mes années de médecine à cause de mon inquiétude. Finalement, je réussis à sortir mon portable et à appeler les secours. En attendant leur venue, je prends la main de Deb dans la mienne. Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas. Finalement, ils arrivent et nous partons en direction du County. Je leur explique la situation et surtout, je leur dis qu'elle est enceinte. Le bébé, pourvu que le bébé n'ait rien. Sinon, Deb ne s'en remettra pas. Je pousse mes pensées sombres au loin et regarde les ambulanciers s'affairer sur Deb. Nous arrivons aux urgences. Deb est tout de suite prise en charge par Kerry, Susan et Luka. Je les regarde emmener ma Deb et la porte de la salle de trauma un se referme sur eux. Je vais m'asseoir mais l'attente me rend fou. Soudain, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Il faut que je sorte. Tiens, il a commencé à neiger. Mon inquiétude se change en colère. -Pourquoi, je hurle en direction du ciel. Pourquoi me rendre si heureux pour me reprendre ce bonheur tout de suite après ? Pour toute réponse, il continue à neiger de plus belle. La colère part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée et je m'effondre par terre en sanglotant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à terre. Puis finalement, je sens quelque chose au dessus de moi. Je lève la tête et vois Susan avec un parapluie. -Carter, tu ne devrais pas rester sous la neige comme ça... -Comment va-t-elle ? Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je vous en prie... -Elle est au bloc. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Les docteurs Corday et Romano s'occupent d'elle. Je ne peux que hocher la tête faiblement. Susan m'entraîne vers les urgences et je me laisse faire sans protester. Elle m'installe sur une chaise près des salles de chirurgie et me dit d'avoir confiance. Puis elle s'en va car elle a d'autres patients à voir. Je la regarde machinalement partir. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me mets à prier. Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever maintenant. Je suis vraiment heureux pour la première fois de ma vie et c'est grâce à elle. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais sauvez la ainsi que notre enfant. S'il vous plaît... Le temps passe. J'ai perdu le compte des heures qui se sont écoulées à attendre. Et puis... Enfin, le docteur Romano sort. Je m'approche en hésitant. On ne peut rien lire sur son visage. -Alors docteur Romano ? -Vous avez de la chance, elle va s'en sortir et le bébé aussi. Il m'adresse un léger sourire et s'en va. Il est presque arrivé aux ascenseurs quand il se retourne et me lance : -Joyeux noël docteur Carter. Et il s'en va. Je regarde ma montre. Il a raison. Il est presque cinq heures du matin de noël. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévu de passer cette journée. Je vois Elizabeth qui sort et je m'approche d'elle. -Robert a dû vous le dire. Elle est sauvée ainsi que le bébé. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. A un moment, nous l'avons même perdu et puis finalement, elle est revenue. -Merci docteur Corday. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que vous l'ayez sauvé. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Elle me sourit mais j'ai eu le temps de voir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. C'est dur pour elle de vivre sans Mark. Je suis tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir à vivre la situation qu'elle vit. Je la remercie encore une fois et lui souhaitant un joyeux noël, je vais voir Deb. Celle-ci dort. Elle est très pâle et elle a des bandages sur le ventre. Mais cela est secondaire. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit vivante ainsi que le bébé. C'est un vrai miracle et je dois dire que c'est actuellement mon plus beau cadeau de noël. Au loin, on entend le cri des enfants qui se réveillent et qui poussent des cris de joie car le père noël est passé. Je souris et remerciant celui qui est responsable du plus beau miracle de ma petite vie, je prends la main de Deb dans la mienne. Sans que je le veuille, mes paupières se ferment et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette nuit tragique, je me sens bien. -Je le veux. -Je le veux. -Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. John et sa femme Jing-Mei Carter ont l'immense bonheur de vous faire part de la naissance de leur fille Kim. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien et le père est le plus heureux des hommes 


End file.
